<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt List by Mannanoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289763">Prompt List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mannanoo/pseuds/Mannanoo'>Mannanoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mannanoo/pseuds/Mannanoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of quotes from various tv shows/movies/games etc to use as prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You may have won the battle, but you'll never win the prank war</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's a great idea if you want to get us all murdered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm trying to help you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking me here was a huge mistake</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you let me wear the crown, I won't let you down</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanna plan a murder over some pizza?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I haven't had this much fun since my last crime</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you been down to the harbour lately?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's a numbers man, through and through</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Put that pen down this instant</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's here to return the car</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is hard to give, taking is so much easier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hard-won freedom, but it was hers at last</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't care what you want anymore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where were you last night?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prompt 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They threw her into the ditch and started piling dirt over her body in shovelfuls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't say I've ever heard this song before</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prompt 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm taking it" he said, and snatched up the jewel without a second glance</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prompt 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were at least fifteen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prompt 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is that a Sharpie or a dry erase marker?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prompt 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't talk about this anymore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prompt 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone wouldn't stop ringing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Prompt 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't think there's going to be an "after"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prompt 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hit me with that one more time, and I will knock you unconscious with it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prompt 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you sure this will work?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prompt 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have no idea what I am capable of</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prompt 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could ask you the same question</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Prompt 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm just as human as you are</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Prompt 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road seemed to have no end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Prompt 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gives him one sidelong glance before she smiles</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Prompt 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look as if you haven't got a care in the world, but I now better</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Prompt 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were left alone in the grand old office to await his return</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Prompt 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Does this taste sweet to you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Prompt 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tell him not to play with his food</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Prompt 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are those teeth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Prompt 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She won't play your little games, you know?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Prompt 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you seen my shoes?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Prompt 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why can't you just... be better?"<br/>"Can you be a little more specific?"<br/>"No."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Prompt 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You shouldn't trust him."<br/>"I don't have a choice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Prompt 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm a simple man; I have simple desires: the complete annihilation of everyone who's ever wronged me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Prompt 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I were perhaps to break a murderer out of prison, what, in your mind, should I do next? Time-sensitive question, please respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Prompt 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are entirely too enthusiastic about this apocalypse of mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Prompt 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, I'm not a hero or anything, but I am going to stand over here with the good guys because they're much less likely to stab me in the back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Prompt 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't look to me for ideas. My plan was to be dead at this point</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Prompt 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're making me regret my brief fling with morality</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Prompt 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I really think that if the person I'm in prison for murdering has come back to life, I should be let out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Prompt 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one aged poorly. Just saying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the time being a werewolf sucks. But in 2020 there will be a full moon on Halloween and I'm going to win all the costume contests</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Prompt 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this doesn't bother you?"<br/>"Honestly the wings are kinda disconcerting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Prompt 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have the hair?"<br/>"No, because seriously where do you get the hair of a mythical creature?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Prompt 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orphanage was set in an old colonial house. Some children would say that it was haunted. But everyone knows that children have a wanton imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Prompt 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They told us not to go in there. But who's listening to adults anyway?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Prompt 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they told me it was over, all I could feel was relief</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Prompt 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most dangerous human being is the one who's in love</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Prompt 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart says "yes" but my mum says "it's not worth the jail time".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Prompt 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end it didn't matter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Prompt 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you do that?"<br/>"Pure spite."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Prompt 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope your happy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Prompt 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't have to be like this, but now you've ruined everything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Prompt 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could've- you could've stayed. You could've helped me fix things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Prompt 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you kept your mouth shut, then he'd still- he'd still be here!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Prompt 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope you got want you wanted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Prompt 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're never going to have a happy ending, just remember that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Prompt 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If i hated you anymore, I think I'd probably be crowned as Satan's right-hand man</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Prompt 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil doesn't come close</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Prompt 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who told you I needed fixing and what made you believe them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Prompt 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What made you think I cared for you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Prompt 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just go, please. Don't come back, just be selfish for once in your life and save yourself, I am begging you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Prompt 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought I knew what I was doing but I- I messed up, okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Prompt 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was looking for you. I waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Prompt 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please, you can't die! I only just got you back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Prompt 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you do it?"<br/>"How do I do what?"<br/>"Pretend you are okay."<br/>"I'm not pretending."<br/>"Yes, you are. Every single day. And it breaks my heart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Prompt 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No. Smiling this early in the morning is unnatural and disgusting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Prompt 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren't the only one with scars, you know that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Prompt 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had given up, but you came into my life and I brought myself back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Prompt 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought that nothing could harm me when I was by your side, but I was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Prompt 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess I got used to you numbing all the pain</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Prompt 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not drunk! I'm sober and that's the problem!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Prompt 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dreamt that, for the first time, you held my hand and every bad little thing just sort of fell away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Prompt 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I almost started to believe you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Prompt 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll be here even when you lose your head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Prompt 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're the reason I believe in soulmates</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Prompt 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stop pretending that your fate matters to us. It doesn't. We aren't dominoes. You will fall and you will fall alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Prompt 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't want to put a name to this feeling because if I did, I wouldn't be able to control it. Everyone I love leaves me. My father, my sister, my mother... they're all gone."<br/>"And you thought it you allowed yourself to love me, I would leave too."<br/>"And you did."<br/>"I came back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Prompt 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pride will be the death of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Prompt 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I crush the last breath out of your lungs, will you still whimper that you love me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Prompt 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then my blades are yours</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Prompt 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were the only gift the gods had ever given me, that would be more than enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Prompt 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's like you're written on my soul</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Prompt 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your smile is enough. It is like discovering a new favourite song</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Prompt 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I think there's not enough room in my heart for how much I love you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Prompt 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Prompt 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dread it, run from it. Destiny still arrives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Prompt 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excuses aside, you're saying that you're too weak to destroy your weakest creation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Prompt 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't you dare say another word</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Prompt 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought you were dead</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Prompt 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were supposed to stop me before it got this far</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Prompt 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I find myself thinking that I want to hear your voice again, but I forget that you're no more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Prompt 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void only acknowledges those who feel the same way it does</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Prompt 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart's almost out of blood</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Prompt 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to be there when you get what's coming to you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Prompt 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Prompt 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night will fall and drown the sun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Prompt 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did more on my knees than you did with an entire army</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Prompt 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you believe in yourself just once, great things are gonna happen for you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Prompt 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the what-ifs start to haunt you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Prompt 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ties that bind you together make you stronger than you are alone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Prompt 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One grows used to things, even if, sometimes one shouldn't</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Prompt 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When something seems too perfect, it's usually anything but</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Prompt 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think maybe you're the only person who really knows who I am and still likes me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Prompt 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Prompt 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eternal peace if probably overrated</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Prompt 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't know what it's like to drown away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Prompt 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be a perfect angel, some sins must be paid</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Prompt 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing comes of wishing on stars</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Prompt 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have fought the impossible together, and you just want to throw that all away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Prompt 116</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then I met you and never have I been more guided</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Prompt 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Prompt 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many people in this room have called you "Dad" or "Father" on accident?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Prompt 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you to focus."<br/>"What are you going to do? Punish me?"<br/>"I might. It seems as if you would enjoy it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Prompt 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You do not need poetry to tear me asunder. Your honest heart alone is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Prompt 121</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's all I've got."<br/>"It is enough. You are enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Prompt 122</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was looking at you because you're pretty, okay? Let me be gay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Prompt 123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell kinda animated princess shit was that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Prompt 124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And you can fuck right off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Prompt 125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love you, and I say this with love, but get your shit together!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Prompt 126</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And I shall be relieved at your safe return for exactly one day before I resume my perpetual annoyance with your presence</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Prompt 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open up you deluded fanatics, you have visitors</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Prompt 128</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We? No, I was having fun. You are the disaster</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Prompt 129</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You bet your sweet magical ass it is</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Prompt 130</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pledging our loyalty at the sacred sapphic altar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Prompt 131</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I don't go home to my wife at the end of this, she'll find where I'm buried to raise me up and kick my ass a second time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Prompt 132</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not a mistake. I am no longer your dog to command</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Prompt 133</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want another life. If this is the cost, so be it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Prompt 134</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do computer stuff and I'm a filthy memer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Prompt 135</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone needs a girlfriend with a sword, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Prompt 136</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll find a way to let you be free. I'll do anything I can</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Prompt 137</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is putting the wires in backwards an artistic decision or a spiritual one?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Prompt 138</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have I ever wanted to lay you down on a bed of greenery? See the way your skin reflects the moonlight? Smell the scent of you mingling with the perfume of the night flowers?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Prompt 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's nothing in my blood except for a dozen cups of coffee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Prompt 140</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stop getting turned on by cooking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Prompt 141</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are my Goddess</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Prompt 142</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I believe I'm married to the best</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Prompt 143</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't think I've ever loved anybody as much as I love you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Prompt 144</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can I be that important to you? How can I stack up to... hundreds of years of life?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Prompt 145</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't just want to know me, you wanted to love me. You... cherish me, like I'm someone worth protecting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Prompt 146</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I've wanted since the day you left is to get you back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Prompt 147</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My trouble is legally sanctioned by the United States Government</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Prompt 148</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do not bore me by making sense</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Prompt 149</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"While I sympathise with your plight, I'm afraid I can't comply with your request."<br/>"And why is that?"<br/>"Because I don't want to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Prompt 150</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He asked what we were willing to sacrifice. My answer will never be you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Prompt 151</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had me right then. You and your trusting heart</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Prompt 152</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you familiar with 'Koi no Yokan'?"<br/>"No. What's that?"<br/>"It's that feeling when you meet someone special. Not 'love at first sight', but the knowledge that if you get to know them, you'll grow to love them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Prompt 153</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sirens may have mended my bones, but you are the one who makes me whole</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Prompt 154</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May my words, like arrows, fly swift and true, to proclaim undying love for you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Prompt 155</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If my reign will be the death of our marriage, I will reject it with all my heart</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Prompt 156</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could they not fall in love with her? She is the moon and stars. The sky is blessed to fall over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Prompt 157</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't do what?"<br/>"Love me. I'm not worth it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Prompt 158</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's like a candle. The light is beautiful, but you're afraid if you tough it, you'll get burned</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Prompt 159</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What you get back when you love someone far outweighs the risk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. Prompt 160</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all learn bravery the hard way</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. Prompt 161</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way sadness works is one of the strange riddles of the world</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>